


Mortals, Run In Fear

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: One, two....Per slit his wrists, and the blood, bright red and vital, spilt down onto the stage floor, onto his boots, staining his clothing. He looked almost blissful when he'd done it, head tilted up to the ceiling, mouth open, as if experiencing the most pleasurable feeling that could be felt.
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mortals, Run In Fear

_One, two...._

Per slit his wrists, and the blood, bright red and vital, spilt down onto the stage floor, onto his boots, staining his clothing. He looked almost blissful when he'd done it, head tilted up to the ceiling, mouth open, as if experiencing the most pleasurable feeling that could be felt. 

_Three, four..._

The crowd was fucking loving it, hands in the air, roaring in excitement. Øystein stared at them, and he felt a strange combination of disgust and something else like gratitude, but not quite. He frowned, and then scowled, hearing the roar of the crowd and the growl of Per's voice and the sound of their Hellraising music. 

_Five, six..._

Jan was all over Per, bandaging up his wrists, fretting and clicking his tongue like a worried mother hen. Jørn was smoking and standing to the side, giving the occasional comment to hide the worry in his eyes. The night was dark, perfect for their demonic presence. Per's placid eyes flickered up, and his lips peeled back in a sordid type of grin that wasn't happy, no, not in the slightest. Øystein sneered back with equal fervor. 

_Seven, eight..._

The ride back was spent in silence as the van clumsily traversed over the snow and ice. Per was staring out the window, silent. Øystein couldn't stop staring. He felt like a teenage boy in school, caught up with the new kid. Per was strangely oblivious and didn't seem to realize how beautiful he truly was, as if such information had slipped his mind. 

_Nine, ten...._

They were alone, alone, alone, in a dark, cramped, ugly little room that smelt like rot and death. Øystein slammed Per against the wall, engulfing him in a searing kiss, hard enough to bruise, hard enough to bleed. Per's heart was beating fast against his chest. Øystein pulled back long enough to grab Per's hand and press it up against his own heart. "See?" He said. "You are alive." And then he went back in, feeling Per against his own body with equal want. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scared. I'm dead already. No point, is there?


End file.
